pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS015: Smeargle Smudge
(known as VS. Smeargle in Chuang Yi version) is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 9. Synopsis As Falkner becomes the Gym Leader, Gold came to Goldenrod City. A Smeargle smudges ink on Gold's face, who chases it though the city. The director of radio tower recognizes Gold's teamwork and invites him to the tower. Gold meets DJ Mary and the Gym Leader, Whitney, there, but makes trouble during the broadcast, seeing the same Smeargle. To entertain the audience that listened to the show, Gold is forced to participate in a race against Whitney. Chapter Plot The council, including Bill, declares Falkner as the Gym Leader of Violet City. Soon, Bill and a council member get into an argument, as the teleporter needs to be fixed. Falkner expresses he is honored to become a Gym Leader after years of learning and training. Bill tells one of his friends also wants to become a Gym Leader, like Falkner. The council member gives Falkner the Zephyr Badge to give to the challengers Falkner recognizes as worthy to obtain them. Falkner remembers Gold and wonders how he is doing. Gold, however, came near Goldenrod City and is pleased there are department stores and game arcades. However, seeing he has no money, decides to sleep outside the city. Suddenly, a Smeargle appears and uses its tail to smudge Gold's face with the paint. Gold wakes up and sees his handsome face is ruined. He tracks down Smeargle, having Aibo to stretch its tail to trip Smeargle out and Exbo to burn its tail. Gold gets hit with the paint in his eyes and Smeargle escapes. A man comes, admiring Gold's teamwork and introduces as the Goldenrod Radio Station's director. He invites Gold for a show tomorrow, which Gold accepts. Next day, Gold enters the radio tower, pleased he will meet DJ Mary soon. However, he sees the Pokémon that attacked him yesterday, Smeargle. Gold bashes in, interrupting Mary's show with the Gym Leader, Whitney. Gold sees Smeargle belongs to Mary and makes a ruckus in the tower. Joey turns the radio on and hears that Gold is causing trouble on the show, while Elm wonders how Gold is everywhere, but they cannot contact him. Soon, Gold gets scolded by the staff for making trouble. A man comes and reports the listeners found the show very interesting. Whitney argues with Gold, while the director tells they should have a two-hour-special programme. Later, DJ Mary and a man host the race, where Whitney and Gold will go to the Nature Reserve. Whitney goes to ride a bike, while Gold replies he is more comfortable with a skateboard. However, the director orders Gold to use the bike, as Miracle Cycle, the shop in Goldenrod City, is sponsoring the race and the products (like the bike) need to be promoted. Gold modifies the bike, allowing him to ride it and promote the product. As the race begins, Whitney has Miltank use Rollout on Gold, for Pokémon are allowed to attack the opponent. Whitney gains the advantage, so Gold goes after her. The director contacts the men at the Nature Reserve, who reply they have a giant tree standing in front of them. Debuts Character Whitney Pokémon *DJ Mary's Smeargle *Miltank (Whitney's) *Sudowoodo Item Zephyr Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 9 chapters